


New Expieriences

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Grinding, Homecoming, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Missions, Morning Wood, Napping, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plans, Praise Kink, Sharing Clothes, Showers, Talking, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's coming home from a week long mission. He finds out Phil's been experiencing something new. They do something together that's also new. And Clint starts thinking about Phil's progress, and how to open him up to more new expieriences without breaking Phil's wishes of not seeing or touching Clint  like that before they actually have sex. Clint came up with an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Expieriences

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are starting to mess with me since I haven't posted a new story in a while. I'm working on getting back into the swing of things. Please let me know if I made any mistakes, or if you have any ideas or anything like that

Clint's phone rang in his pocket just as he punched a guy in the stomach. Yes, he was in the middle of a mission. But was he going to answer his phone anyway? Of course. Why? Because it was Phil's ringtone, and Phil knew he was on a mission. So it had to be important.

"Hey, Phil. What's up?"

Phil held the phone between his shoulder and ear while he stirred a pot. "Nothing. Cooking. How are you?"

'Great. You know I'm in the middle of a mission right?'

"Oh please. I know it's an Intel mission, since Intel can't seem to do their jobs right. Just a milk run."

'Yeah pretty much. Been here a week though. I miss you.'

"I miss you too. When are you coming home?"

There was a groan. 'Just a minute, babe.'

Phil waited patiently. Not a flicker of concern while he listened to thuds, and groans. A few shots here and there. Clint swearing. Just generally sounding like the chaos that fallowed Clint Barton. A sound of the phone being picked up toned Phil back in while he set a plate of spaghetti for himself.

'What'd you ask again?'

"When are you coming home?"

There was a sigh. Clint was tired. 'Now. I'm coming home now. What're you eating?'

"Spaghetti."

'Save me some.'

"Definitely. See you in a few hours."

'Yeah. Love you.'

"Love you too."

Phil let a smile bloom and chuckled a little when his phone rang. "Yes?"

'On the quinjet. Apartment or Tower?'

"You pick."

'Uuhhh. Well. I'm coming home from a stupid mission. Pretty tired. Sooo...'

"You don't care?"

'Not really, no. Just wanna see you. But, I have one more request?'

"Come to the Tower then. Your request?"

'Glasses?'

Phil smiled. "I won't take them off then."

'Holy shit, you're wearing them. Ugh. Phil. I'm coming for you. Seriously, prepare to be jumped.'

Phil laughed a little. "Okay. I'll prepare. See you when you get here."

'Okay, bye.'

Phil finished eating. Washed up his dishes. And set aside some food for when Clint got home. For the next few hours Phil just laid around, watching tv. Thankfully he fell asleep, that cut down the wait entirely. Phil woke to knocking. Very specific knocking that only one person does. Phil adjusted his glasses while he made his way to the door.

As soon as he opened the door, Clint rushed in. The door was slammed closed and Phil found himself pinned to it. His hips pinned down by Clint's hips, fingers of one hand laced with Clint's, and an arm around his waist. Clint was just holding Phil close to him.

"I missed you."

"It was a long week. I missed you too. Come on, let's get you in the shower, then you can eat."

Clint nodded and let Phil drag him to the bedroom. He honestly didn't even notice Phil's glasses. The mission, the flight, and the debriefing left him pretty tired. While Clint showered, Phil continued laying around, but in bed this time. He had dozed slightly by the time Clint was finished showering.

Clint stopped when he stepped out of the bathroom. Phil was completely spread out on the bed like he had just plopped down without a care. Light blue shirt pulled up a little, showing some of his stomach. Glasses skewed slightly, small smile fixed on his face.

Gently Clint crawled up to Phil between his legs and laid himself on top of the other man. Phil let out a soft sigh but didn't move. Clint moved up a little more, pressing a kiss on Phil's cheek. His hand came up to cradle the back of Phil's head gently, and Clint slowly slipped to sleep.

When Phil woke up, he noticed two things. One, his position had changed. He was lying on his side, pulled to Clint's front, and the archer's lips resting against his forehead. And two. He was hard, incredibly so. He tried to shift away, and gasped when the rough fabric of his jeans dragged against him. But he covered it with a yawn, because he knew Clint would wake up. Despite having bad hearing.

Phil was a little nervous. What would Clint say about it? He'd gone over the scenario lots of times since it started happening. The day Clint left for his week long mission this thing started happening. Every time Phil woke up, he had an erection. And, he didn't know why. It was just there, every time he woke up. And they wouldn't go away unless he actually did something about them.

He was still, uncomfortable, with Clint being around, while he was, taking care of himself. Who was he kidding, he was still uncomfortable doing it at all. He was still getting used to it. And Clint would definitely find out and maybe even make fun of him if he found out. Phil looked down and sighed with relief. His jeans were holding back any evidence of his problem, so all he had to do was keep calm, walk normally, try not to make any noises. And hope that it went away. 

Clint had woken up when Phil pulled away. He was just watching him. He saw Phil look down, and the relieved sigh. Yeah, Clint was going to find out what the issue was. He did look over, but Phil stood before he could get a good look. So, Clint just got up and followed Phil to the kitchen. "Ooh food."

Phil chuckled. "Yes Clint, this is food. Help yourself."

Phil was leaving the kitchen, Clint followed. Before Phil could get to far, Clint grabbed his hand and pulled him back gently. Slowly he stepped forward until Phil's back touched a wall.

Clint's hips had connected with Phil's, and Phil couldn't stop the little noise that left him, or the blush that bloomed across his cheeks. Clint tipped his head to the side slightly like a confused puppy. "What's wrong?"

Phil just shook his head. "Nothing."

Clint hummed and pressed a little closer to Phil. And that's when he felt it. There was a bulge pressing against his own soft member. Phil, was rock hard. Clint let an evil looking smile spread, then pressed his lips to Phil's. The kiss was sudden and it caught Phil off guard. Not only that, but he felt something pushing against his, problem, and realized Clint was getting hard. His blush intensified.

Clint pulled back slowly. "Talk about it later. Okay?"

"Okay, but. I'm not. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Clint smiled. "We're not going that far. Just, this." Clint gently rolled his hips into Phil's. And the little squeak that came from Phil made Clint smile widen. "Okay?"

"Mhm."

Clint linked their fingers together with one hand, the other braced against the wall. And at the same time that he started another kiss, he started to gently roll and thrust his hips into Phil's. He was starting off soft and slow because he didn't know how long Phil would last. And he didn't want to set Phil off too fast and have the man end up feeling bad because he didn't last long.

Phil let out soft breaths through his nose, kissing back with everything Clint taught him. Then he pulled away to go after Clint's neck. Clint groaned, but kept his grinding to a slower pace. Just the possibility of Phil going off a little early, and locking himself away because of embarrassment was not an option for Clint.

Eventually Phil tentatively started to move his hips. He rolled back against Clint. Clint pulled away from the kiss to just rest his head against wall beside Phil's head. "We're going by your pace. Just tell me."

Phil stilled his hips to feel the way Clint's twitched a little. He was holding back. Phil swallowed, and let out a breath. "I want you to take over. Just gradually change the pace. But go ahead. You take control."

Clint smiled and pressed his hips as close to Phil's as he could. And slowly he increased the pressure and pace till they were both panting, and Phil was letting out little moans. Phil still had one hand pinned to the wall, but his other was gripping Clint's shoulder. He could feel his underwear slickly sliding over his hardness every time one of Clint's hard, rough thrust pushed them up.

The only reason for that that he could think of was that clear slippery stuff that leaked out. He still never bothered to ask or look up what it was. His head dropped back, and Clint went for his exposed neck, making a jolt of pleasure run down his spine.

When a hand started to play with his nipples, Phil had to hold back what would surely be an embarrassing sound. He got his hand out of Clint's hold to cover his mouth with both hands to help muffle the barrage of whimpers and moans that left him. His underwear slipping even more now.

Clint continued to bite and suck Phil's ear and places on his neck that brought out the most sounds while he pinched, twisted, and rubbed the man's nipples. The noises Phil was making were eating away at Clint's resolve, and soon enough. He couldn't focus, he was so close.

After one last tweak, Clint pulled Phil's hands away from his mouth to pin them above his head and kiss him fiercely. When Clint pulled away panting, he stared into Phil's eyes. "God, Phil." he dropped his head against the wall again to whisper in his ear. "You're so good."

As soon as the praise left Clint's mouth. Phil's vision whited out, his back arched and he moaned as his load shot all over the front of his boxer briefs. Clint was right behind him, his own own orgasm hitting at the sound of Phil moaning. As Clint came, he groaned and threw out little things here and there. Telling Phil how good he was, and that he loved him, that he was proud how long he lasted.

Just little things to anyone else. But Phil heard each one as a praise. And each praise sent jolts through the aftershock, making his little self jump.

Finally they both calmed down enough to breathe properly, and walk steadily. They made it back to the bedroom, and onto the bed. Clint cradled Phil's cheek and kissed him again, for a while, Clint did nothing but kiss Phil. And when he stopped, he pulled Phil close, hugging him tight. "So. What had you so excited?"

Phil blushed and ducked his head. "I, I don't know. Since the day you left, every time I wake up I have an erection. And, I tried ignoring it the first couple times, but it just doesn't go away unless something's done about it. I don't know why."

"Phil. You've never woken up with an erection before?"

Phil shook his head and tucked into himself slightly. He was starting to it nervous, and a little scared. Of course Clint noticed and immediately reassured that everything was fine. "Well it's normal. Maybe because you've never really had a reason to be aroused, it just never happened. But now it does. I don't know, it's fine though."

Clint's hand ran gently up and down Phil's side. Just trying to comfort him. "So that means you've been trying it by yourself some more?"

Phil nodded. "But. It's still a little. Um, funny. To me."

"Well yeah. It's something completely new for you. You just gotta go for it, be confident about it. You'll get used to it."

"It's not. You're not going to make fun of me?"

"Of course not. This news actually. Makes me happy." Clint grinned and flicked his eyes down, gesturing at something that was making itself known.

Phil smiled and hugged Clint tight. "I have to shower. And you have to shower, again."

"Go ahead. I'll go after you."

"I'll be quick."

Clint rolled onto his back, smiling up at the ceiling. Phil was getting there. It was at a slow pace, but he was getting there. There was an overwhelming sense of just, pride and joy that took over him. Not only was Phil progressing, but it was because of him for the most part. He was helping Phil go threw this. And it was working.

Phil stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, completely naked. Because he could. So he slipped on a pair boxer briefs and pajama pants, then looked over at Clint. But then he had second thoughts and turned back. Clint had been tracking him with a smile, a smile that went away when he noticed Phil's second thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Phil continued to rifle through his drawers, still not looking at Clint.

Phil was easy for Clint to read sometimes, and on this case, it was really easy. But Clint had an explicit rule about not embarrassing Phil about things he wanted, or his body. Of course Clint joked to make him blush, but never far enough to actually embarrass Phil. So Clint helped Phil out. "Hey Phil. Can you wear one of my shirts?"

"You want me to wear one of your shirts?"

"Please?"

Phil's smile was all Clint needed to see. "Could you pass me one too, and some sweatpants?"

Phil threw over a pair of grey sweats and a plain white shirt. Phil didn't even bother thinking about throwing over a pair of underwear, because he knew Clint would just leave it on the bed. Clint left to shower, and Phil let his smile take over when he curled up under the covers in one of Clint's shirt. He didn't know why, but he liked to wear Clint's shirts. Eventually Phil fell asleep with a content smile, and a calm mind.

Clint showered, and took care of the problem that actually did come up. Just Phil's soft brown hair was visible, the rest of his boyfriend covered by sheets. Clint kissed the top of his head and slipped out of the bedroom to the kitchen. He was hungry.

After setting out some food for himself and putting away the leftovers as quietly as he could, Clint crossed his legs and leaned back against a counter. He was facing the way Phil would come out if he left the bedroom. Just in case he came looking for him. While he ate, Clint thought about Phil.

Phil was no where near ready for actual, sex yet. But there was still, lots of stuff that could be done in between. But then there was the fact that Phil was adamant about not seeing or touching Clint like that till it was actually that time. Clint set his plate in the sink, then remembered how Phil came out of the bathroom. Naked.

Phil didn't want to see or touch Clint yet. But he accepted the fact that Clint's already seen him, so he didn't hide it. Maybe Phil would consider letting Clint do the other stuff to him to lead up to that.

Clint crawled into bed with Phil. He'd suggest the idea tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
